1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to toilet seats and more specifically it relates to a toilet seat lifting system for conveniently elevating and lowering a toilet seat in a sanitary manner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Toilet seats have been in use for years. Typically, a toilet seat is oval shaped structure having a center opening which is pivotally attached upon a conventional toilet. Men often times raise the toilet seat in order to urinate within the conventional toilet to avoid contaminating the toilet seat.
The main problem with conventional toilet seats is that when the toilet seat is lifted the user must take the time and energy to lower the toilet seat upon the conventional toilet for the next user. In addition, it can be extremely unsanitary for an individual to lift a toilet seat with their hands.
Examples of patented toilet related devices include U.S. Pat. No. 5,323,496 to Blair; U.S. Pat. No. 5,487,192 to Hodges; U.S. Pat. No. 5,875,498 to Joseph; U.S. Pat. No. 5,857,223 to Ferdinand; U.S. Pat. No. 5,829,068 to Smith; U.S. Pat. No. 5,852,833 to Gregoire; U.S. Pat. No. 5,742,949 to Goldi et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,594,958 to Nguyen; U.S. Pat. No. 5,448,782 to Ratajac; U.S. Pat. No. 4,803,741 to Ellison; U.S. Pat. No. 5,327,589 to Rice; U.S. Pat. No. 4,030,146 to Pilkington et al. which are all illustrative of such prior art.
While these devices may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they are not as suitable for conveniently elevating and lowering a toilet seat in a sanitary manner. Conventional toilet seats require the user to remember to take the time and energy to lower after raising.
In these respects, the toilet lifting system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of conveniently elevating and lowering a toilet seat in a sanitary manner.